


You’ll Be Coming Home

by MissToastie



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: A short office “scene” between Franky and Bridget set during season 5.





	You’ll Be Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get this little moment out of my head and I can’t fit it in any of my current works. So it stands as a brief one shot.
> 
> \- MT.

“I can't handle it in here, Gidge.” Franky crinkled her nose as she slouched against the wall of Bridget’s office.

“I know.” Bridget whispered as she stared down at her fingers. 

“The meals are shit, the women are fucking mental,” Looking up at her girlfriend, Franky took a deep breath. “My girlfriend can't even look at me.”

“You're not built for this place anymore, Franky.” Bridget looked up from her fingers and made eye contact with Franky. “And I can look at you, it's just…hard.”

“Is there someone else?”

“Fucking hell, Franky.” Bridget rolled her eyes and felt a tear fall from her right eye. “How the fuck could there be anyone else when there is still us. I told you I'm not going anywhere, and I meant it.”

“If I get life, you'll have no choice.” 

“You're not getting life, Franky.” Bridget stood up and wiped her face. “You're getting out of here.”

“Heard that before.” 

“Yeah and you got out and then you fucking ended back in here.” Bridget turned around. “Why didn't you fucking trust me enough to tell me Pennisi was hassling you?” 

“What were you gonna do, Gidge?! You couldn't help me without us getting caught!” Franky raised her voice.

“I would have sorted something out Franky! I would have have had someone help us. There could have been ways around it…for it to not end up like this.” Bridget looked around her.

“I didn't kill him.” Franky stood up and walked over to Bridget. “I did not kill Mike Pennisi.”

“I know baby.” Reaching for her girlfriends hand. “You’re not a murderer.” She glared at Franky as the brunette scoffed. “You didn’t murder Meg Jackson, Franky, that was an accident. And the reason I couldn't look at you is because I can't be around you and not hold you…and kiss you. I’ve just spent the last ten months with you in my arms.” 

“Okay.” 

“You mean everything to me Franky and I'm not giving up on you. I haven't from the moment I met you and now that you're my girl, I won't let you go through this alone.”

“If I don't clear my name, I'm gonna get life, Gidge.” Franky slumped into the green chair to her right. “I don't wanna think about it but I gotta lay it out there.” She sniffed. “Because what happens then? I can't deal seeing you twice a week for a fucking hour.”

“I'll get you out, I'll help you escape.” Bridget laughed at herself. “‘Go on the run.”

“Bonnie and Clyde style, hey baby?” Franky grinned for the first time in what felt like forever.

“I don't care how ludicrous it sounds, I would risk it. Everything I have I would risk for you. You make me feel alive, Franky.” Bridget walked over and crouched down in front of her girlfriend. “I fucking miss you not being home. I miss your legs wrapped around mine every morning, how you pull me closer to you when I have to get out of bed. Fucking hell, I even miss you not putting the stupid cap back on the toothpaste.”

Listening to her girlfriend talk, Franky felt her bottom lip begin to tremble and soon enough the brunette found herself sobbing. “I don't belong in here. I just wanna be out of this shit hole, with my girl in our home with our cat. I wanna go outside when I want and see more than a grey cement fence and barbed-fucking-wire.”

“Is Imogen getting anywhere with the case?” 

“Not really but at least she fucking believes me.” Franky leant on her hand and frowned. “Thought Piers was one of the best?” 

“He is good at his job Franky.” Bridget sighed and stood up, running her hands down her jacket. “But you have to trust him...and most importantly he has to trust you.”

“He wouldn’t even listen to me.” Rubbing her temples, Franky chewed her bottom lip. “The Freak’s been pushing me, tryin’a get to me to snap.”

“Stay the fuck away from her, Franky.” 

“That’s easier said than done, Gidge.” 

“She’s a psychopath.” Bridget stated. 

“No shit!” Franky rolled her eyes. “Allie thinks she can take her on.”

“Then that’s Allie’s business. Stay out of it.” Bridget warned. Novak was nice, she knew the young blonde would be trying to gain revenge after the loss of Bea. 

“I ain’t interested in getting involved. I’ve got my own shit to focus on.” Standing up as she looked up to the clock on the wall, there was less than five minutes left of their designated hour session. “Please tell me ya eating better than those frozen meals.” Franky walked over and stood in front of her girlfriend. 

“Ive been living on Vegemite on toast. I barely have an appetite.” 

“Ya gotta eat, Gidget.” 

“Gotta keep up my strength for when you come home.” Bridget smiled through tears. “And you will be coming home.”

“I know.” Franky whispered. “I’ll be coming home.”


End file.
